Ill do anything
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: Was it tears or smoke that filled his eyes when the bomb exploded, leaving Andy to almost loose her face? One-shot. Pure fluff and a little bliss.


**If you didn`t know by now, I love all fluff and bliss and romance. So, here you go.**

**Still, I own nothing.**

* * *

**I`ll do anything.**

"Ow", she said as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. For anything in the world of presence, she did not want him to stop, it`s just that she walked away from a blown up bomb, totally unscathed only a few hours ago, and being this melodramatic was her pure right.

He looked down at her, dimples out and lips pulled up in a smile. A smile she didn`t _think_ she had seen on him before. It was something _different_. Something _new_ maybe.

She liked it. No. Loved it. She loved it.

"You were in the middle of a room when a bomb went off. You walked away without a scratch".

"Uhu", she confirmed.

"But it hurts to kiss?"

"Yes" she laughs. "My ribs hurt".

Sam let his hand slide slowly down across her stomach, and covers her hand with his. "Well, I will try to be more gentle. Sorry".

She smiles. Hoping he will continue with the most intimate and loving pampering she has ever experienced before.

"What about here?" He touched her chin carefully. He _knows_ he barely touched her. Still...

"Ow, my jaw hurts too. Probably cause I landed on it". She smiles up and closes her eyes. Tries to wrap this tenderness within her mind and heart, so she can always remember it.

As he bends down towards her, (at this point they are so close, they can feel each other's breath) he almost whispers against her ear, "what about here?". He plants a gentle kiss between her nose and eye.

Come to think of it, nobody has ever kissed her on that particular spot before. She loved that too.

"Ow", she repeats. Not planning on putting an end the drama act she`s putting on show for him just yet.

"And here?". Sam kiss the tip of her nose. "Ow". Still closing her eyes, but knows he is giving her that look. A look that tells her how much love he puts in every one of those kisses.

Lifting his head, he looks down on her. After everything they have been through, together and separate, she`s still here, lying in his bed (secretly hopes it will be theirs one day. And not in a far away future).

_This woman!_ She is the most beautiful woman he have ever laid his eyes on. She is his, and he is hers. But today... Today, he almost lost her. He bends down, closes the gap between them, that barely even existed a second ago. He aims for her lips.

"What about here?". He covers her perfect lips with his own.

"Ow", she responds, fighting the laugh she feels building up. But it doesn`t matter.

She kisses him back, pulls him even closer and puts her hand in the back of his neck, as if she can pull him any closer. He slides his hand up and down her arm as gentle as can be and feels a warm hand sneak up under his shirt.

"How`s your eyes?", she asks.

"My eyes?"

"You got smoke in your eyes, remember?"

He let out a breath, he knew he had been holding onto for a while. It was revelation of her being alive.

"Yeah, about that... I, uh..I lied"

If she didn`t love him _before_, she sure as hell did now. Because he _just_ admitted crying to her, over her. Although, she already knew that. Despite that, she still felt this sting behind her eyelids.

"I know. And it`s okay you know... to cry I mean. I won't love you any less because you cry".

He kissed her.

"You love me?" he teased.

"If I lo...If you don`t know that by now... then I guess I have to show you then won`t I", she smirked.

This time, she leaned up to him, kissed him and pulled him back down with her. For a minute or two they stayed there. Just holding on to one another. Feeling each other's presence.

"You know how much I love you right?", he said, breaking the silence that was in the room.

"I know...I love you too, insanely much. I`ll do anything for you...".She kissed his jaw.

"Anything?" he asked, pulling back just a fraction, but still enough to reach into the drawer on his nightstand.

"Yes, anything Sam".

He pulled out a small box.

"Then marry me Andy", he blurted out, holding up the open velvet box in front of her eyes.

"Sam! Oh my god!". If she wasn`t crying before, she did now. And it sure wasn`t smoke in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I will. I will marry you Sam! More than anything in the world".

He took out the sparkling ring from its old place and gently slid it on its new place. Its new and permanent place

That ring wasn`t going _anywhere_. Their clothes on the other hand...

* * *

Sometime later, still riding the wave of pure bliss and complete satisfaction from the best experience they had ever had with each other, they were tangled up in sheets and each other's limbs.

She couldn`t get past what he had done to her. With so much tenderness and love, he had gone so, so slow with rediscovering every single inch of her body, making sure no part of her were left untouched or unkissed. This time, it wasn`t just about wanting or needing sex. It was beyond that. It was right down to lovemaking.

"I can`t believe we`re getting married. You and me. To each other! Who would have thought?", Andy said dreamingly.

"I knew we would... I mean, if you said yes that is".

"You didn`t doubt my answer did you?", she asked turning on her side, facing him.

"No, I didn`t". He paused, pulling her on top. "You feel like running away yet?", he asked teasingly, although it was a hint of seriousness in it.

"Nope, I`m where I want to be".

"Good. You know, I bet Oliver thinks all of this", he said waving his hand between them, " is only thanks to him. He probably expects us to name our firstborn after him".

He didn`t _mean_ to say it out loud. It just slipped out. If he hadn`t given her e reason to run before, he might just have done so. He studied her eyes, looking for anything that would give him an hint of her current state of mind.

But then, he saw her pull her lips into a big smile, and that`s when he knew. Nope, she wasn't going _anywhere_.

She leaned in, and agreed, "Yeah, probably".

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you in advance.**


End file.
